Serebim
Phylum Daemonae, family Succubae ''' '''Habitat: The Demon Kingdoms, varied post Renaissance Disposition: Sultry, seductive, kind, passionate, proactive, highly intelligent, loving Diet: Spiritus, various foodstuffs Description An offshoot of the succubi, these daughters of Seretique vi Alloriel have varying appearances, however all share the common trait of having mauve wings with black fingers and horns. Serebim as a species or race started as the daughters of the Demon Lord Seretique vi Alloriel. As time passed and Seretique was deposed they would eventually simply become a race of their own. However let us return to the time when Seretique vi Alloriel was the then Demon Lord. With her love and lust for Damien as well the fact that the couple were fated mates fueling her, Seretique consummated her love for him many times and thus over her five hundred year reign gave birth to many daughters. During this period she attempted with little success to find a solution to the problems plaguing mamonme which denied them the ability to have human children or to prevent the more insidious effects of the energy coursing through their beings. As her libido as a succubus increasingly overrode her better judgement, she became increasingly lax in her attempts to solve these problems and thus her daughters stepped in. Serebim are possessed it is said of a glittering beauty, their typically pale skinned bodies are perfectly proportioned for their stature. Their hair which may differ in hue from each other is said to resemble the finest spun silk and their eyes are typically an ardent crimson hue. They are also known to possess a pair of powerful mauve and obsidian wings which emerge from just below the shoulder blades and run down their backs before extending outwards from the hips, much like those of their parent species the succubus. These mamonme as daughters of the demon lord naturally embody various mamonme species either in temperament or by physical traits. It is well known for example that the Serebim Clemaense embodies the bovitauride species with her impressive bosom and soft, merciful nature. Lokaeli is known to epitomise both the ureonggaksi species with her thirst for travelling and that of the kaaiman species with her devious nature. Salaceasa embodies her parent race of the succubus by having an almost endless carnality, while Cleramelle the oldest of the Serebim is said to embody the belle dame with her regal bearing. In general serebim are a powerful species and as such are a genuine threat to those who oppose Seretique. As aforementioned, when their mother lost her way, her daughters stepped in willingly to aid her, sometimes using methods which even their mother despised and thus resulted in heavy chastisement of those involved. Their behaviour can be linked however to their strong proactive as well as passionate natures. It should be noted however, that while they are powerful beings they are in some cases no match for the more powerful mamonme queens. A human facing a serebim has very few options of getting out of said situation without finding himself with a new fiancee at his side. In order to withstand a serebim one should have an unshakeable resolve. If one can focus single-mindedly on an interest of their own, then it may be possible to rebuff one of these mamonme's enticements. It should however be mentioned that this may potentially force the serebim's hand and she is likely to pursue her potential partner with even more vigour. With regards to matters of a more carnal variety, serebim from the youngest to the oldest of their kind are as mentioned before masters of charm and while not aforementioned, are also masters of pleasure, falling just below that of a succubus. While they are usually in charge of all of the more prurient interactions, it should be noted that while their horns are noticeably sensitive to touch, by far the region which will drive one of these mamonme wild is in fact their tail. Treating this appendage to many various sensations will send a serebim over the edge. Nowadays these mamonme can be found in a variety of posts. Typically one might find serebim employed in posts as teachers, caregivers, in governmental posts, as scientists and though this may be under rare circumstances, as astronomers. Life with a serebim is an extremely pleasurable affair, their kind are particularly caring about their partners and will go out of their way to make life blissful for the one who has their captured their heart. Category:Mamonme